melanie_martinezfandomcom-20200222-history
Cry Baby (Album)
| last album picture = Dollhouse_EP.jpg | next album picture = NoImage.png | last album = Dollhouse EP | album = Cry Baby | next album picture = Pity_Party_Remixes.jpg | next album = Pity Party (Remixes) (EP) | last release = 2014 | album release = 2015 | next release = 2016 }} "Cry Baby" is Melanie Martinez's debut album released on Friday, August 14th 2015. Leading up to the release Melanie released a snippet of each song (apart from the ones on the deluxe edition) on her Instagram page. The first single was "Pity Party" and was confirmed on May 27th, 2015. The music video was accidentally leaked by Melanie herself on May 29th, but she later tweeted that she was happy and excited for the fans who had seen it and promised there was "more to come" during her live stream on June 1st. It was officially released on the day of the live stream. The second single, "Soap", was confirmed in late June and it was announced soon after it was to be released on July 10th. It leaked a day earlier. The one-shot music video came out the same day. Cry Baby debuted in the top 10 on the Billboard 200 albums chart, coming in at #6 with 40,000 total copies sold in its first week. The album also topped the alternative albums chart by coming in at #1. There is a vinyl and a CD. There are special illustrations for both the CD and vinyl. The physical edition is a storybook. Her tour called the Cry Baby Tour is focused on the album, and began soon after Cry Baby was released. Before this, there were three intimate concerts debuting stripped down versions of some of the songs. The Story This album is about Cry Baby, a fantasy version of Melanie Martinez when she was a child, and a representation of her vulnerable and messed up side. Melanie claims that many of the things that have happened to Cry Baby are similar to the things that have happened in her own life, except the part where cry baby gets kidnapped and where CryBaby kills somebody. Each song on the tracklist is titled something childhood related, while the actual message being crossed to the listener carries a more adult theme and problems. The story book available in the preorder bundle features rhymes and illustrations based on the album, written by Melanie herself. Main Characters *Cry Baby *Johnny Secondary Characters *Alphabet Boy (featured in Alphabet Boy as well as Carousel). *Big Bad Wolf (kidnaps Cry Baby in Tag, You're It, and is poisoned in Milk and Cookies). *Mom (featured in Sippy Cup, Cry Baby (Song), and Dollhouse). Tracklist There are 13 tracks on the CD with 3 additional for the deluxe version. 40 songs were originally recorded for Cry Baby but more than a half of them did not make it into the album. You can view some of the names on this page. It was said that the songs on the album tell a story in chronological order. This was confirmed on Melanie's Instagram. Dollhouse and Carousel, from the Dollhouse EP were confirmed to be on the album by Jose Martinez, Melanie's father. However, Dead to Me and Bittersweet Tragedy will not be appearing on this album. Soap was released July 10th, and Sippy Cup was released July 31st. There is both an explicit version of the album and a clean version. * * = a song that has both explicit and clean versions. Digital booklet Digital_Booklet_-_Cry_Baby_(Deluxe)-01.png|Front cover Digital_Booklet_-_Cry_Baby_(Deluxe)-02.png Digital_Booklet_-_Cry_Baby_(Deluxe)-03.png Digital_Booklet_-_Cry_Baby_(Deluxe)-04.png Digital_Booklet_-_Cry_Baby_(Deluxe)-05.png Digital_Booklet_-_Cry_Baby_(Deluxe)-06.png Digital_Booklet_-_Cry_Baby_(Deluxe)-07.png Digital_Booklet_-_Cry_Baby_(Deluxe)-08.png Digital_Booklet_-_Cry_Baby_(Deluxe)-09.png Digital_Booklet_-_Cry_Baby_(Deluxe)-10.png Digital_Booklet_-_Cry_Baby_(Deluxe)-11.png Digital_Booklet_-_Cry_Baby_(Deluxe)-12.png Digital_Booklet_-_Cry_Baby_(Deluxe)-13.png Digital_Booklet_-_Cry_Baby_(Deluxe)-14.png Digital_Booklet_-_Cry_Baby_(Deluxe)-15.png Digital_Booklet_-_Cry_Baby_(Deluxe)-16.png|Credits Digital_Booklet_-_Cry_Baby_(Deluxe)-17.png Digital_Booklet_-_Cry_Baby_(Deluxe)-18.png|Tracklist cry baby.jpg Trivia *Some album title ideas that didn't make the cut were Animal Crackers, Toy Chest, and Coloring Book. *In some of the physical story books, there is a spelling mistake with the word "vulnerable". *The illustrations in the story book are made by Chloe Tersigni. *The album was originally going to have a more pop sound, with more pop oriented songs. That album got scrapped, and afterwards there was going to be a full album called Dollhouse, based on the EP of the same name, but that was also scrapped. Gallery Category:Albums Category:Cry Baby Category:2015 Category:2014 Category:2013